It's Not That Easy
by MusicAndRealityShowObssesed
Summary: Hodges is trying to ask out Wendy, but Henry is getting in the way. Will Hodges be able to accoplish his mission? To ask out Wendy. Or will Henry get to her first. Rated T for swearing. Based off the 'Field Mice' episode
1. Dates?

**Enjoy! HodgesXWendy...**

**Hodge's POV**

I need to ask her... I mean she kissed me. So it should be a good time to ask her. I hope.

I was walking through the parking garage, when I saw Wendy pulling out. Luckily, she had her window rolled down. "Wendy, wait, hold on!" I yelled and ran to her car. I saw her look in her side mirror.

I got to her window, "Yes?" She asked.

"Do you like... Wanna... I don't know." I couldn't ask her, not now. "Uh... Never mind."

She looked a little disappointed, but I wasn't sure. She just shrugged, "Okay, bye." She pulled away.

"Bye." I said with a small wave. "Dammit!" I said, how could I not ask her. That was my chance. Better luck next time Hodges. I got into my car and drove home thinking of why I couldn't ask her.

Was it because of Henry... Ugh, I don't know.

**Wendy's** **POV**

I knew he was gonna ask me out. I could tell, I just wanna know why he didn't. I hope it wasn't because of Henry.

I was pulling into my drive way. I turned off the car and went inside, it was six o'clock. Great.

There was message on my answering machine. I played it.

'_Hey Wendy, this is Henry. I was just calling to maybe reschedule the date, after my face heals and stuff. Call me and let me know. Bye'_

"Ugh! I don't wanna go out with you!" I deleted the message and sat on my couch. How am I gonna pull this one off.

I like Henry, he's a sweet guy, very nice. But Hodges... He's just... Wow.

I don't wanna tell Henry I don't like him in the relationship way. That might make him not even want to be my friend, and he's a good friend and I wouldn't want to lose him... But I don't like him in that way, well, not anymore that is. Hodges is more what I want. He's what I need. I might even love Hodges.

Wait, love?

**Henry's POV**

Why would David even want to do that stuff to me! Was it because of me going out with Wendy, I asked him if he minded and talked to him about it. He seemed okay with it, I'm guessing he did.

I just got done calling Wendy, telling her that maybe we should reschedule. I hope she returns the call. Just as I said that my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I hope it's Wendy.

"Hi, Henry. This is Wendy-." SCORE!

"Hey, Wendy."

I heard her laugh on the other end. "Hi... I need to talk to you, maybe tomorrow at lunch, does that sound okay. Cause this is kinda important." She said, it's probably about the date... Maybe.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Meeting up and lunch sounds fine."

"Great, I'll tell you where tomorrow, but thanks for agreeing."

"Yeah, anytime."

"So, see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and set the phone down. It sounds like a date... But my face... Yeah this will be embarrassing.

* * *

It was time for lunch and I met up with Wendy in the parking garage. "Hey." I said waving to her.

"Hi."

She was obviously driving since she was getting in the drivers seat, so I walked over to the passengers side and got in.

The ride was silent but we arrived and a little Café/restaurant. It wasn't so busy, sso we got seated fast. We ordered our drinks and we sat in silence until Wendy spoke up.

"First I have something to tell you. You know how Hodges did all that stuff to you."

"Yeah... I'm pissed at him for doing it though."

"Well," She started, "- It wasn't him." I looked at her confused.

**How was it? Did I stay in character good, I might have went out a little but I think I did good! REVIEW!**


	2. Disappointment and The Truth

**Well, I have school tomorrow... Boohoo... I hate school, I don't know about you guys, but I hate it! Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Hodge's POV**

Where the hell is Wendy. I was searching all over the building for her. I mean it is her lunch break but still.

"Hey Catherine, do you know where Wendy is?" It would be a miracle if she knew.

"I think she went to lunch with Henry." Did I hear her right? Did she say Henry?

"Henry Andrews. The Henry that blamed me for sabotaging him."

"Yes... Henry Andrews. And didn't you say you did it, cause that's what I recall hearing." She said, dammit, that's right. I took the blame for Wendy.

"Uh, yeah I did. Again I'm sorry, it wont happen again. And thank's, do you know where they went to lunch?"

"I'm afraid not. That I don't know."

"Well, thanks anyway." I said walking away. Great, just what I need. Their at lunch... Together. Go figure.

**Wendy's POV**

I'm really gonna tell him. I need to, I can't let David take the blame... It doesn't feel right.

"First I have something to tell you. You know how Hodges did all that stuff to you."

"Yeah... I'm pissed at him for doing it though."

"Well," I started, "- It wasn't him." He looked at me confused.

"He even admitted it... But if it wasn't him then, who was it." He asked. I just looked at him waiting for him to realize that it was me.

"Wait... Your not saying it was you are you?" I just nodded in return.

"Why?" He asked.

"Henry, I like you a lot. Your funny, sweet, charming. But I just can't date you." He looked a little hurt. I felt really bad, but I had to tell him the truth.

"It's because of Hodges, isn't it."

"Well-." He didn't let me finish.

"I knew it! I asked him if it was alright if I asked you out. He said 'yes' so I went for it. Ugh! I can't believe."

"Henry-." Will he ever let me finish one thing!

"That's it! I'm leaving, but you will be mine. I know it." He got up but I stopped him.

"You know, you don't have a car." I pointed out.

"I'll just walk."

"Whatever, your choice. But your paying." I hurried up and walked out before he could argue with me.

**Henry's POV**

"Wait- But-." To late, she was already out the door.

Ugh, guess I'm stuck paying. I grabbed twenty bucks out of my wallet and set it down on the table. I'm also stuck walking back to work, today's just not my day is it.

I walked out the door and began to walk back to the lab. All I could think about is why she would want to date Hodges and not me. I rubbed the side of my face because of what Hodges- I laughed, I mean _Wendy_ had done to me. And why would she wanna do that to me anyway... Hold on, if she _likes_ Hodges, she could just be covering for him. But he's already busted so I don't see the point.

I was only walking for five minutes and my feet already hurt. I should've got a ride from Wendy, I never really realized how far away this place is from work.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Nick's number,

"Hello?" I heard Nick answer.

"Hey Nick, it's me Henry."

"Oh, hey. What do you need."

"Well, I need you to come and get me... I was at lunch with Wendy and lets just say, things didn't go so well."

I heard him sigh, "Where are you?"

**I hope you guys liked it... REVIEW!**


	3. Score One For The Hodges

**ENJOY!**

**Hodges POV**

I was going to get a coffee when I saw Wendy. Perfect. I need to ask her... NOW. I ran up to her.

"Hey Wendy."

"Hi." She said smiling.

I have to ask her. "I wanted to ask you something."

She nodded at me to continue. Here goes nothing. "Do you... Uh... Maybe, wanna... Go out tonight."

Please say 'yes', please say 'yes', please say 'yes'!

"Like on a date?" She asked.

"Yeah... Like a date."

"Then yes. I'll go out with you tonight." Score one for Hodges!

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock."

"Sounds good." She walked away.

I finally did it. I got a date with Wendy, best moment of my life- no the best moment was when she kissed me. Yeah, _that_ was the best moment of my life.

I smirked all the way back to my office. Today started off bad, but ended good. I scored myself a date with Wendy. I just wish Henry was here, so I could rub it in his face.

Eh, I'll tell him when I see him.

**Wendy's POV**

He asked me out! Finally... I've been dying for this moment.

I just hope Henry's not mad. But, by my guessing. He will be.

I also hope we can keep our friendship, even though I know he wants to be more then just friends. I feel bad for the guy.

"Wendy!" I turned around and saw Catherine.

"Yeah?"

"I have a case for you and Nick. I need you two to go now." She handed me a folder and walked away. At least my partner wasn't Henry.

I was walking toured the Entrance/Exit when I saw Henry and Nick walking in. "Nick, we're on a case together. Catherine says we need to go now."

"Okay." He turned and followed me out the door to on of the CSI cars. I got in the drivers seat and he grabbed the passenger seat. It was silent for a bit but Nick spoke up.

"What happen between you and Henry today?" Damn, Henry must have told him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, eh, he knows I know. But it's worth a shot.

"Don't play dumb with me. Henry told me when I went to pick him up." I tried to hold back my laughter. But it wasn't working.

"You had to pick him up! He should've just got a ride with me, I asked him. But he said no, so I left."

He laughed a little too. We were silent again until we arrived at our case.

**Henry's POV**

After Wendy took Nick, I decided to give Hodges a piece of my mind about stealing Wendy from me.

I walked into Hodges office/lab and he was writing down things on a piece of paper. He looked up.

He smirked, "Hi Henry. Good to see you."

"What the hell are you smirking about?"

Hodges put his hands up in defense. "Hey, a guy can't be happy when he just scored a date with the girl he, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-."

I cut him off, "I get it!"

"- really likes." He finished. Oh my god, he's going on a date with Wendy!

"When are you going out with her... Is it tonight." He went back to writing.

"Why should I tell you. You'll probably ruin it." I put my hand in the pocket of my pants and crossed my fingers.

"I won't. I swear."

"You swear on your life?"

"Yup..." He looked at me concerned, but sighed.

"Yes it's tonight." Perfect. I guess I'll see you tonight Hodges. All I have to do is go to Wendy's house park my car a little away, wait for Hodges. Then when he comes, I follow them to wherever their going.

He interrupted my train of though, "No leave Henry. I'm doing work." I walked out mad, sad and happy. Mad, because Wendy going out with that douche bag. Sad, because I really wanted to go out with Wendy. And happy, because I will do whatever I can to make sure Henry and Wendy never happen.

Ever.

**Wow... Two updates in one day... Plus a story, not bad. But I think this chapter in one of my favorites... REVIEW!**


	4. Women's bathroom's

**Enjoy! **

**Hodges POV**

I was pacing back and forth at Wendy's door step. Why the hell was I so nervous to ring a goddamn door bell? I lifted my hand and push the button. In a matter of seconds someone opened it. Wendy.

And my god did she look hot.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

She smiled, "Hey." she followed me to the car. I opened the passenger door for her.

"Oh, what a gentleman." She laughed.

"Aren't I always." I said and closed the door, walked over and got in the drivers seat.

"Not always." she said to my earlier comment.

"Name one time I'm not." I smirked and started up the car and pulled away from the curb.

"All the time." she laughed.

**Wendy's POV**

He just laughed along and soon it died down. The car became silent, it was a kind of silence that seems to just linger and annoy you. "You didn't tell Henry. Did you?" I asked him.

He was silent for a moment then spoke up, "Why?"

"Well... Henry has wanted to date me and I'm just thinking. If you told him, he might try to ruin it." I tried not to make any eye-contact with him. Not that I didn't want to, he does have amazing eyes but it's still a little... Well, awkward.

"I..." he trailed off.

"You, what?" He didn't answer.

"Just tell me David!" I shouted.

"Fine, I told him. But he swore on his life he won't ruin or crash it." I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

"That's all you had to say." I said looking out the window.

**Henry's POV**

I was sitting in my car waiting for Hodges to arrive at Wendy's.

'_Maybe this is a bad thing to do'_. I thought to myself. But why would it be a bad thing to do, he stole Wendy me.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw a car pull up in front of Wendy's house. I'm pretty sure it was Hodges. A few minutes later I saw Wendy, with, who looked to be Hodges. As soon as they pulled away, I pulled out from the tree I was parked under. I followed the car.

They pulled into a really fancy restaurant.

I saw them get out and enter, this is a restaurant you'll need a reservation for. And that, I don't have.

I got out and started walking around the outside of the restaurant. _'There's gotta be a place to get in, the backdoor maybe or a window'_. I turned the corner. Bingo! There was window, it was sorda high, but I could probably get in.

I stood away from the building to get a running start, I jumped and caught the ledge but a inch. I tried to pull myself up... It took a few minuted of trying but I finally got on the thin ledge. I peaked inside the window to see no one, to me it looked as if to be a bathroom. Thank god the window was open.

I lowered myself in, almost to the ground. Then I fell, "Dammit." I hissed. It was a bathroom... But women's one. I caught a glimpse of a high heel shoe. I scrambled to get up.

I got into one of the stalls and stood one the toilet. I heard another walk in, how the hell am I supposed to get out of here.

This... Could take awhile.

**I tired to give each of them the same amount of time** **but I really got into Henry's character!**

**I'm not a Justin Bieber fan girl but he's gonna be on the season 11 premiere of CSI! I'm so happy, one because the new season will be on soon and two, JB GONNA BE ON IT!**

**Hope you liked the chapter. REVIEW!**

_**Catch the season 11 premiere 9.23.10**_


	5. Awkward

**Enjoy! Sorry for a two week no update. School... Hate it.**

**Hodges POV**

It was silent was we got our seats and menus. It was starting to bug me, so I thought of something to talk about. "How's Henrybeen acting around you lately." Maybe not the best conversation starter after all.

"Weird... But, he seemed cool with it." she looked at me strangely, "Why?"

"No reason." I said looking back down to my menu, for something to drink. The waiter came to our table. He asked for our drinks and then left. Once again it was silent.

"Do you fell as awkward as Ido?" Definitely not the best thing to ask.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we work together for, I don't know how many years, and we're out. Together. On a date." she said. Wow, I thought she would totally leave after that question.

"Yeah, I see your point." I said. The waiter came back with our drinks, we then ordered our food and he left again. Wendy took a sip of her water and looked at me. She obviously saw I was noticing and she blushed.

"What?" I asked laughing a bit.

"It's awkward; like you said. But I enjoy it." Wendy smiled and I couldn't help but returning it.

**Henry's POV**

This is hell. I'm stuck in the women's bathroom, and they keep on coming in and gives me no time to get out.

You should've stayed home Henry.

I waited a while and didn't seem to hear anything, I got off the toilet seat I was standing on, and looked under the stalls. No one. I unlocked the stall door and walked out I was about to open the door, when it opened. I quickly got behind it and when the lady walked in, I ran out.

I sighed in relief, but one problem; now what? Well, I have to crash the date right? I walked back were all the workers check in and grabbed a waiters outfit, went into the _mens _bathroom. And I checked the sign a few times before I walked in and put it on.

I came out. A worker also walked right past me, she looked at me confused. "Are you a new worker." she asked.

I looked down, seeing that I obviously did look like I worked here.

"Uh, yeah. Yes I am..." I looked at _her_ name tag. "- Jenna."

She still looked confused, but nodded and walked back to where ever she was going before.

This was going to be a _loooong_ night.

**I now it was short but I don't want to rush the story. REVIEW!**


	6. Nothing Will Ruin This Date

**Oh, don't think I forgot about this story. No way, ya know, I hate when authors just completely stop updating. But not me.**

**Henry's POV**

Damn, this is a bigger restaurant then I thought.

I was currently walking around like an idiot for David and Wendy, I mean, I 'work' here. I should be doing work. Right? Not walking around doing nothing. Also I'm trying not to get caught, what if the manager comes out? He'll freak, cause he'll probably _never_ remember me sending in an application to work here. I guess that's not exactly true cause I stole a name tag. But the girl, Jenna seemed to notice.

Suddenly I was pushed into... Well, it looked like a storage closet. The lights turned on and when I saw who it was, a huge grin spread across my face.

"Henry! What are you doing here!" Hodges yelled, but stayed quite at the same time.

"Isn't it obvious? I work here." I motioned to my outfit. "Duh."

"No you don't. One, your isn't Ken," he pointed to the name tag. "And two, I've been here before and have never seen you."

I was silent, he had a point, my name wasn't Ken. "Noo, didn't you here Gramps. I changed my name."

David got angry, "Look, don't call me that."

"Call you what Gramps?"

The look on his face was priceless, but he let it slide. "I know what you're here for Henry, and don't think it's gonna happen. This date, oh, it will be perfect and _nothing_ you do will screw it up." he opened the door and walked out.

_Nothing_ I do. Ha, let's fined out.

**Wendy's POV**

It was taking awhile for Hodges to get back. He looked pretty mad when he left, though he said it wasn't anything I did. I still felt a little iffy.

Just as I was about to go find him, he slid back into his seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he took a deep breathe and sighed a bit.

"Are sure I didn't do anything?"

"Oh, no, no. Gosh no. You didn't do anything." he put his hand on top of mine which made a tingling sensation spread throughout my arm and flow to the rest of my body.

I smiled at him and he gave a smile back. Wow, he looks so cute when he smiles.

"Oh, hey guys. Didn't expect to see you here." I knew that voice. Knew it all to well.

Henry.

I looked over at Hodges to see his face full of angry. His eyes, wow, I almost could see the fire in them. But I never really noticed how amazing his eyes were, and his features on his face, I never really had the time to take him all in. Even though he was mad. He still looked hot. Wait- hot? I guess it's okay to say that, I mean I like him... A lot. I then looked up at Henry.

I was kinda pissed he was here. But it looked as if Hodges was ready to explode.

**Hodges POV**

Oh. My. God.

That guy is gonna be sorry he even met me after this. I'm on a date with WENDY!

The women I've loved since the day I me her. Does he honestly have to ruin his!

I took my hand off Wendy's. I was sad, I liked the feel of my hand on her's, I had to take it off though and hold it with my other hand to stop the thought of smacking Henry.

He then, had the guts to pull up a chair and sit beside Wendy! That's it, this guy has pulled my last straw.

I started to get up but stopped myself when I saw him smirking at me. I then remembered my words.

"_This date, oh, it will be perfect and __**nothing**__ you do will screw it up."_

"So how's it goin?" he asked.

"Oh, not bad. So far it's been perfect." I forced out, my jaw clutched so tight it hurt.

"That's good." Henry looked over at Wendy, "How you been. Enjoying yourself?" he slung his arm over her shoulder.

Wait, he did WHAT!

Henry, I hope you said you loved your family recently. Cause I don't think you'll be going home tonight.

***Cries* I saw the episode where Warrick dies, where Sara leaves(but she's back now yay! Well she's been back but still), where Wendy leaves, Nick get's shot, the car blows up on him(Nick), but I never saw the episode where Grissom leaves *sniffles** **then sobs hard* And I finally watched it. I cried and still am crying SOOOO hard. I can't even breathe. Him saying Nick was the best student he's ever had broke my heart(In a good way, if that's possible). So touching.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=sjcS9GG2oNw **just replace the '(dot)'s with real dots.**


	7. This Can't Possibly Get Worse Or Can It?

**HEYYY! Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Wendy's POV**

This can't be happening. Who the hell does Henry think he is anyway! I'm here with David, not him he has no right to be sitting at _our_ table(Well, mine and Hodges.). Plus his arm over my shoulder.

"So, you work here? _Ken_." Henry looked down at his name tag.

"Ha, umm, well. You see," I saw Henry was struggling with his words. I almost burst out laughing, but bit my tongue to stop myself. I doubt he worked here. I noticed the fire in Hodges eyes. He looked _really_ mad.

I shrugged Henry's arm off my shoulder. "Shouldn't you be working?" I asked.

"Uhh, yeah." he said, but didn't budge.

"Well then, go!" I said pushing him off the chair and away from our table.

"What? I can't talk to my _favorite_ co-workers?" he looked at me when he said that. Eww.

Hodges then came in his voice hard. "Henry maybe you should leave. Wendy and I were just about to go anyway." I looked at him a little disappointed but nodded.

"Yeah, we were." David took out his wallet and left some money there, then got up. He took my hand and the feeling from before rushed back. We left leaving Henry looking angry. But I swear I saw joy to and... Satisfaction.

**Henry's POV**

YES! He _left_! And looked furious!

I ruined it. Next time he better think twice about messing with me.

Wendy will be mine, and I'll do anything to make that happen.

I turned around to go back to get my clothes and leave. I mean my work here was done, no point in staying. When I almost ran into someone.

"Ken? Oh, you look a lot different. Anyway, you need to do the dishes, Sandra went home. She didn't feel well." I looked up to a pretty tall man. He was... Er, _big_. He has a beard, short one and was almost bald. But wasn't that old, maybe in his late forties, early fifties? His shirt said _Joe_ and underneath _Manager_.

Greeat! Just perfect.

"But- You see- I-."

"No Ken, get to work. Now!" he said in a deep, almost scary voice.

"Yes sir." I mumbled walking around him.

Just great!

**Hodges POV**

We walked out and into my car in silence. Henry ruined _EVERYTHING_! Wendy, I bet, hates me.

And it can't possibly get worse.

"Wendy," I broke the uncomfortable silence, "tonight, well, I wanted it to be perfect. So far non of that happened. I like you a lot and... Henry just ruined it. I'm soo sorry if your mad and completely understand if you hate me. Non of this was planned to happen and, I just. I just feel like I let you down." I didn't dare to look at her, but felt her gaze on me. Burning a hole in the side of my head.

"I know Hodges. I like you a lot too and don't hate you. You didn't let me down at all. It's just Henry is acting _very _immature and not nice. But to avoid that, maybe we should. You know." What?

"No," I said slowly, "I don't know."

I heard her sigh, "Take a break."

"From what?" I don't like were this is going. Not at all.

"Us. He's going to keep doing this. We should wait, maybe until he's a little more comfortable with us together. And stops being immature."

It got worse. _Waaay_ worse.

**Review?**


End file.
